militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Fort Ligonier
| image = from an 1896 publication]] | caption = Plan of Fort Ligonier from an 1896 publication | result = British victory | combatant1 = | combatant2 = | commander1 = Captain Charles Phillip AubryJames et al, p. 51. James notes that Burd's estimate of French strength was notably higher. | commander2 = Colonel James Burd | strength1 = 440 troupes de la marine and militia 150 natives | strength2 = over 2,000 regulars and militia | casualties1 = Light | casualties2 = 12 killed 18 wounded 31 missing }} The Battle of Fort Ligonier (also known as the Battle of Loyalhanna or the Battle of Loyal Hannon) was a battle of the French and Indian War. On 12 October 1758, French and Indian forces directed from nearby Fort Duquesne were repulsed in an attack on the British outpost of Fort Ligonier, then still under construction. Background Following the British failure to capture French-controlled Fort Duquesne in the disastrous Braddock Expedition early in the French and Indian War, the British in 1758 finally mounted a second expedition under the command of John Forbes to capture that fort, from which the French and their Indian allies had been organizing raids against British colonial frontier settlements. His expedition methodically constructed a road across the Allegheny Mountains, which had reached a place known as Loyal Hannon (near present-day Loyalhanna Township, Pennsylvania) by early September. Forbes' advance force, about 1,500 men under the command of Henry Bouquet then began the construction of Fort Ligonier for the purpose of establishing winter quarters. They were subjected to regular harassment by French and Indian raiding parties sent from Fort Duquesne. To answer these raids, Bouquet authorized James Grant to lead 750 men on a reconnaissance in force of Duquesne. Grant, apparently seeking the glory of a quick victory, attempted the fort's capture on 14 September. Duquesne's commander, François-Marie Le Marchand de Lignery, set a trap for him, resulting in Grant's capture and nearly half his men killed or wounded. Lignery, who was running low on supplies, and whose supply line had been cut by the British capture of Fort Frontenac, ordered an attack on the British position in the hopes of weakening the British advance and capturing some of their supplies.Fowler, p. 161 Lignery sent out virtually his entire garrison, 440 troupes de la marine and 150 Delaware Indians, under the command of Charles Phillip Aubry (not the "De Vitri" reported in British accounts).Cubbison, p. 141 Battle The command at Ligonier was temporarily under Pennsylvania provincial Colonel James Burd, who Bouquet had left in command while he was visiting another post on the army's route.Cubbison, p. 146 Outside the fort he had stationed a number of men to guard supplies and others to guard the expedition's animals as they grazed, about from the fort. These guards, who were widely dispersed, suffered the brunt of the French and Indian attack. When the sounds of gunfire reached the fort, Colonel Burd sent out the Maryland Battalion, about 200 provincials, toward the action. These were quickly driven back to the fort by the larger French force. By this time the entire garrison, numbering about 2,000, was under arms. Burd sent out the 1st Pennsylvania Battalion to assist the Marylanders, but they all retreated into the fortifications as the French and Indians advanced.Cubbison, p. 142 Three companies of the North Carolina Provincials were also part of this force, led by Maj. Hugh Waddell. Driven back by active British artillery, the French and Indians retreated, and waited for darkness before renewing the attack. They seemingly made no attempt to block the road; Burd reported the arrival of men during the afternoon. Around 9:00 pm, an assault was attempted on one of the fort's redoubts; it was repulsed by further artillery. The French and Indians remained near the fort through the night, sniping at sentries, probing the defenses, and killing or taking about 200 horses before they withdrew back to Fort Duquesne.Cubbison, p. 143 Aftermath Casualties were relatively light for the attackers. Aubry's superior officer, General Montcalm, reported casualties at two killed and seven wounded, but Burd also reported burying four Frenchmen.Cubbison, p. 144 British casualties were higher; the French reported taking 100 scalps and seven prisoners, while the British report 12 killed, 18 wounded, and 31 missing.O'Meara, p. 206 3 men of the North Carolina Provincials were killed during the fighting. Colonel Bouquet was not happy with the performance of his troops during the battle, writing to Forbes that "this enterprise, which should have cost the enemy dearly, shows a great deal of comtempt for us, and the behavior of our troops in the woods justifies their idea only too well." The British continued work on Ligonier, and after General Forbes arrived on 2 November, advanced on Fort Duquesne in force. On 24 November, Lignery destroyed Fort Duquesne, sending his men to other forts to the north and west. Fort Ligonier continued to see service through Pontiac's Rebellion, after which it was abandoned. It was reconstructed, and the site is now on the National Register of Historic Places. Notes References * * * * * Chartrand, Rene. (2012) Tomahawk and Musket; French and Indian Raids in the Ohio Valley 1758. Osprey Publishing. Raid Series #27. ISBN 978-1-84908-564-9 External links * Fort Ligonier * Battle account Fort Ligonier Fort Ligonier Fort Ligonier Fort Ligonier Fort Ligonier Category:Conflicts in 1758 Category:1758 in North America